poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time
is the first Weekenders/Kim Possible crossover film planned by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Kim Possible (Christy Carlson Romano) is a high-school cheerleader and world-famous crimefighter, and Ron Stoppable (Will Friedle) is her faithful sidekick. Ron has a pet naked mole rat named Rufus (Nancy Cartwright). The film begins at the start of a new school year, but the start of a fun year is ruined when Ron finds out he's moving to Norway. Meanwhile, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Duff Killigan, and Monkey Fist team up to steal the Time Monkey, a small statuette used to travel through time. With help from her computer guru Wade Load (Tahj Mowry) and her friend Monique, Kim follows the villains to Australia as they steal the body and head of the Time Monkey, but the villains connect the head to the body inside the Time Monkey's temple in Africa, and they escape through the resulting time portal. Shortly afterward, Kim is visited by a large talking mole rat from the future, a descendent of Rufus named Rufus 3000, who gives Kim a time-travel device and explains that "The Supreme One" is preparing to take over the world. Meanwhile, Drakken, Killigan, and Monkey Fist turn themselves into little children and travel back in time to Kim's first day in preschool in order to discourage her from becoming a crimefighter. Posing as her schoolmates, the villains try to bully the four-year-old Kim, but she defeats them and makes friends with Ron, and the high-school-age Kim arrives to fight Shego, who has been observing her accomplices. With their preschool plot foiled, the villains turn back into adults and escape forward in time, to a day when Kim and Ron are middle-school teenagers. When a billionaire traps himself in the web of deadly laser beams that guard his vault, his security expert accidentally contacts Kim through her new babysitting website, so, after a neighbor drives Kim and Ron to the billionaire's mansion, Kim uses her cheerleading gymnastic skills to jump through the laser beams and save the billionaire. Monkey Fist goes into the past and retrieves a huge rock gorilla, which attacks Kim, but high-school-age Kim and Ron appear, and high-school Ron destroys the rock gorilla by accidentally activating the security lasers. As police officers arrest Drakken, Killigan, and Monkey Fist, Shego, after being visited by her future self while watching the fight, escapes with the Time Monkey into the future. Rufus 3000 then arrives and reveals to Kim that Shego is the Supreme One, not Drakken stating that he thought it was obvious to her since Shego is the only one smart enough to actually take over the world. Kim then activates the time portal and she, Ron, Rufus, and Rufus 3000 go to the future to stop her. In the future, Shego has become dictator of the world and made everyone her slaves. Kim and Ron are captured and sent to their old high school to be brainwashed, but they are rescued by Kim's twin brothers Tim and Jim, along with Rufus 3000 and an army of naked mole rats. The twins take Kim and Ron to the secret headquarters of the political resistance movement, whose leader is Wade. Together, they and all of the Rufuses sneak into Shego's castle, where they fight their way past the villains and an army of monkeys to the room where Shego keeps the Time Monkey. After capturing Kim and her friends, Shego reveals that she separated Kim and Ron by making money in the 1990s stock-market boom, buying the company that Ron's mother worked for, and having her transferred to Norway, her reason being that while together, Kim and Ron actually made a decent team, but if they were apart, they couldn't stop her. In his anger at having to live in Norway and the destruction of his favorite nacho restaurant, Ron throws Drakken across the room. The twins break out of their chains, the pillars that hold up the palace ceiling collapse, and the Time Monkey falls to the floor and breaks, undoing all the effects of Shego's time travel. This causes Kim, Ron, and Rufus to float through a time portal and travel back to the first scene of the film, at the end of their first school day. At the moment when the first time disturbance occurred, a wave of time distortion washes over Kim and Ron, and when the moment has passed, the world has been restored to its original state and the two teens have lost all memory of the film's events, except that Ron knows he hates meat cakes, which he was forced to eat in Norway. Trivia * The Human Mane 6, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Serena and the Sailor Scouts, Clover, Sam, Alex, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, and The Dazzlings will guest star in this film. * This film will be dedicated to Michael Clarke Duncan (1957-2012), who played future Wade, considering his death from a heart attack in 2012. Transcript * Tino's Adventures of Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time/Transcript Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Weekenders/Disney crossovers Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films